


Worth the Wait

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Dany's around Max can't help but stare at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septemberprudence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/gifts).



The first time Max saw Dany he was strolling around the factory in Milton Keynes, wandering up to chat to Carlos, in Spanish. Max stood nodding even though he didn't understand a word of it, but he just wanted to feel included.

"Hi, Max, welcome to the family." Dany laughed again, it was a deep laugh, more evil scientist plotting to take over the world than meeting new colleagues. But it made Max smile. Dany rested his hand on Max's shoulder, the lightest of touches and Max's heart fluttered.

*

Dany was lurking at the back of the garage, listening to his music and reading a book. Max wanted to go up and ask him what he was reading, but he didn't want Dany to know that he didn't read. He could read, instruction manuals and data print outs mostly, but he didn't read for pleasure.

Max was going to leave, head back to his own garage, but then Dany looked up and waved for him to come over. He wanted to run over but he made himself walk, hoping that he didn't appear too eager.

"How's your weekend?" Dany handed him a can of Red Bull as he sat down, his fingers were wrapped around Dany's and he let them linger, staring at where they were touching.

"Good. Yours?" Max blushed as he took the can, fumbling with the little ring pull as he opened it and the liquid splashed out on his shirt. Dany smirked and Max said, "Smooth."

"I've a good feeling." Dany sipped at his drink, his Adam's apple bobbing as he drained the last drops from the can. "How about you? You're a Monaco virgin." Dany raised an eyebrow, laughing at his own joke.

The word virgin caught Max's attention, he knew Dany was only teasing, but it was something that he was aware of, his lack of experience, both on the track and off it. "I've a good feeling." Max nodded, he'd studied all the videos he could find, ran hundreds of thousands of kilometres on the circuit in the simulator and he knew that he'd be able to give it his best shot.

A shadow was cast over them and Max looked up to see his dad standing there, he knew that he shouldn't be relaxing on a race weekend.

"Good luck for the race," Dany said, gathering up his things and scurrying back to the garage, leaving Max to explain to his dad that he was asking for advice from a more experienced driver. He wasn't sure if his dad believed it, but it saved him the verbal lashing.

*

Every time Max was at the factory he kept his eyes open for Dany, longing for even the briefest glimpse of him.

Max was getting a coffee from the little kitchen near the simulator room, when he saw Dany striding up, his graceful long legs allowing him to glide along the corridor. He nodded at Max, they were beyond saying hi, since they saw so much of each other.

"Your season's picked up," Max said, his eyelashes fluttered and he couldn't make eye contact with Dany for fear that he would end up blushing.

"I have to prove I'm better than the baby bulls that are after my seat." Dany smiled, teeth on show, and Max smiled back. Dany poured two cups of coffee, one black, one with milk and sugar that must have been Dany's, Dan was constantly fussing about his weight.

"Sorry."

Dany leaned in to whisper, "If I can't beat you, I don't deserve my seat." His breath was warm and his low voice sounded softer. Dany winked at Max before he wandered off, leaving Max standing by the table, scared to move in case anyone saw the bulge in his jeans.

*

Max was lounging at his mum's, enjoying his holiday when he saw that Dany had posted a holiday picture. A topless holiday picture. He was so pale and yet so toned, the perfect covering of muscles on his lithe frame. Max's cock twitched in appreciation, and with his phone still held tight, his other had wandered down into his boxers, stroking away as he took in every curve of Dany's slim body, imagining it pressed up against him, inside him. He was coming into his hand with a shudder, eyes wide and his lips clamped shut so that he wouldn't moan out loud. Max went limp, staring at Dany and wondering if he'd ever get to find out what it felt like to run his lips over all that creamy skin.

*

Max wasn't old enough to drink but that hadn't stopped the guys sneaking him into the party anyway. Dany had wrapped his arm around him and led him to the table, making sure that Max was sat across from him. He was sure that someone's feet kept rubbing against his but every time Max looked at Dany there wasn't any trace of a grin, no suggestion that he was flirting with him. Which was disappointing.

Dany was drinking an over the top cocktail that Dan had bought him for a joke, but seeing Dany's lips wrapped around the straw went straight to Max's cock. The way Dany licked his plump lips as he ate the bit of pineapple that was adorning his glass was like pornography to Max and he squirmed in his seat, his half hard cock pressing against his tight jeans.

As the night wore on Max drank more and more, not caring about the row that his dad would give him if he came back drunk. He almost got away with it, the cool evening air sobering him as they went to get the taxi. Max slept on the way back to the hotel, head resting on Dany's shoulder. But when Dany shook him awake, he felt groggy and uncoordinated. He was drunk.

Dany held him tight as they walked into the hotel, trying to make it look casual, just two bros coming home from a night on the town.

"I really like you," Max slurred, stumbling over his feet. Dany caught him before he got too close to the ground, holding him tighter. Dany went through his pockets to find Max's key, tactfully ignoring the fact that his hand was brushing against other things.

"I really like you too." Dany smiled while patting at Max's jacket pocket. "Where's your key?"

"Dad's got it, he'll be waiting for me." Max cuddled into Dany. "He'll be mad at me."

Dany was torn about what to do, but in the end he dragged Max along the corridor back to his room. It'd be easier for Max to deal with his dad in the morning, when he was sober.

*

Singapore was hotter than hell, it wasn't the heat itself but the humidity. Dany was driving them back from a media event and even with the air-conditioning cranked up high, Max could feel the sweat dripping down his back and his cock was sticking to his leg.

He hadn't spoken much to Dany since he woke up in his bed, instead he'd grabbed his shoes and left. Max made sure that he avoided him in the factory and the only contact he'd had with him was at media events, like tonight.

Dany parked the car in the hotel's basement and they headed towards the lift, neither speaking. Max opened his mouth to speak but then stopped when the lift appeared. They'd gone up a couple of floors when there was a judder and the lift came to halt.

Max looked at Dany with his eyes wide and Dany hit the little alarm button. "We're trapped in the lift."

"It'll be four hours before we can get to you," the voice squawked, before the line went dead.

Dany leant against the side of the lift and started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, wondering why Dany appeared to be stripping off.

Dany was unzipping his jeans before letting them fall to the floor, showing off a pair of bright blue boxers that were nicely stretched over a slender frame and a sizable cock, even when resting. "I'm not spending four hours in this heat in all those clothes."

"Oh." Max stripped off his clothes, he wanted to see if Dany was watching him but he wasn't sure he could handle the embarrassment.

Dany sat on the floor before pulling his phone out of his pocket, tapping away at the screen.

"You know that won't work in here."

"I'm just reading, it's on the phone's memory." Dany's eyes darted straight back to his book, only giving Max the briefest glance, which was for the best, the bulge in his boxers wasn't something he wanted Dany to see. "Would you rather talk? Would it take your mind off things?"

"Yes." Max shifted his leg nearest to Dany so that it hid the bulge, they were facing each other but as long as Dany only looked at his face it would be fine.

Dany put his phone back in his jeans, stretching out his long limbs as though he was a model at a photoshoot. In the dim light of the lift, Dany's skin looked paper white and the shadows under each muscle made him look hotter.

They chatted away about their junior days, their family, although Max didn't mention his dad, nothing more needed to be said on that subject. He was staring at the lift door as though it would magically open when he felt something touch him. Dany had moved his foot over to tease at his cock.

Max jumped back, cowering in the corner as he spluttered, "No homo." But the look that Dany gave him, head tilted with that crooked smile of his, Max knew that his cover was blown.

He leapt at Dany, straddling his lap and kissing him as though the aim was to jam as much of his tongue into Dany's mouth as possible. Max's hands were grabbing at every inch of Dany's skin and he was forcing their cocks together, grinding against him with force. Dany prised himself free, gasping for air and Max felt confused, didn't he want this too?

"You don't have to be so rough." Dany stroked his thumb over Max's cheek before leaning in for a kiss, Dany's soft lips caressed his and he gasped at how good it felt, gentle and tender, like they could do this forever and Max would never get bored of it. Max was running his hands though Dany's fine hair, slicked with sweat and gel as Dany's hands traced the curve of his back, resting at the top of his ass and Max wanted more, he wanted Dany's fingers inside him, stretching him open for his glorious cock.

Max broke the kiss and reached over to his jeans, getting a little tin of Vaseline out, the sort that people use for their lips, and handed it to Dany. "Please?"

Dany ran his fingers around the hem of Max's boxers, teasing the tuft of hair that was sticking out, stroking the top of Max's leaking cock. He slid the boxers down and Max stood up, stepping out of them before straddling Dany again. Max's eyes were wide as he watched Dany scoop out the gel, coating his fingers thoroughly.

"Nervous?" Dany raised an eyebrow, Max was sure that this was all part of the foreplay, the verbal teasing until he couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes." Max wasn't usually one to share his feelings, but with Dany it felt right, he knew that he wouldn't make him feel bad about it.

"First time?" Dany asked. Max was no longer embarrassed about it; it didn't matter that he had no experience with any of this, all that mattered was what he wanted to do now.

"No, I've been nervous many times before." Max smiled, staring at Dany, willing him to make his move, he couldn't take much more teasing.

Dany's free hand clasped the back of Max's head, drawing him in for a kiss as his fingers teased at his hole. Max was overcome with need and he buried his face against Dany's neck, breathing hard as he waited for the moment that Dany was inside him. He groaned out loud as Dany slid a finger in, it felt like a warm burn, an odd sensation until Dany started to move his finger gently.

"More." Max writhed under Dany's touch, waiting for the next finger and Dany obliged, sliding another finger in and brushing against his prostate.

"Better?" Dany's grin was amazing and Max just wanted kiss it off his face but he couldn't move with how all-consuming the feeling of Dany inside him was.

"I want to come." Max let out a moan as Dany curled his fingers, hitting that spot.

"Not yet." Dany slid his fingers out and slicked up his cock, it was long and thick and Max wanted every last inch of it.

Max placed both his hands on Dany's shoulders, gripping them tight as Dany led his cock to his hole, allowing the warm tip to press against him and it felt huge in comparison to his fingers, like it was far bigger than anything that would fit inside him.

"Breathe," Dany said, holding Max's hips as he thrust into him, the was a dull pain as the head poked through but after that the feeling of fullness had Max wanting just to slam down on top of it.

Max threw his head back, Dany's cock felt like it would never end and when he finally felt Dany's hair tickling at his hole he sighed in relief. Dany held Max's face, forcing Max to look at him and it wasn't until Max nodded that Dany started to thrust, gentle at first but as Max got louder and more demanding he picked up the pace until Max was clinging on to him.

There were tears welling up in Max's eyes, his whole body screaming for release as his cock rubbed against Dany's abs, his climax made him fall silent, overwhelming his senses as his body clenched around Dany. It was far better than any orgasm he'd ever had, Dany's thick cock prolonging it until his vision was blurry and his breathing was ragged, he was limp in Dany's arms, each aftershock causing them both to writhe as Dany stroked the side of his neck, kissing him as he came back to reality.

"Good?" Dany smiled and all Max could manage was a grin in response. Max bit his lip as Dany withdrew, feeling his come leaking out of him and he felt satisfied in a way that he never had before.

The lift started to move and there was a frenzied flurry of clothes being pulled on, Max stuffed his boxers into his pocket and Dany gave him a quick kiss before the doors opened for their floor.

They stumbled out the lift, clothes hastily shoved on and shirt buttons misaligned. They were holding hands and giggling as they headed down the corridor towards Dany's room. Once they were in the door the kisses flowed as they took off their crumpled clothes, heading straight for the shower.

The cool water was bliss after the hours trapped in the hot lift, washing away the slick of sweat and come that covered them. Dany washed Max, soapy fingers running over his body until they were both hard again.

"You're all I want. Just give it to me," Max's breathless voice had Dany pinning him against the side of the shower, sliding in easily to his already stretched hole. The water surrounded them, muffling Max's pleas for more, caressing their bodies as they merged into one being. Dany pounded away, arms pinned under Max's armpits, holding him up as he shuddered in orgasm, water splashing in his mouth as he gasped.

Max slid down onto the floor of the shower, head slumped back and the biggest grin on his face. Dany slid down to join him, tangling their fingers together. "Worth the wait?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
